Cryptic Knight of the Host Club
by DeathbyKirin
Summary: Ouran High gets a new student, Mikaze Lyncha. She gets particularly close to Haruhi and the other Hosts begin worry. And as they discover secrets Mikaze is hiding, it only drives their suspicions even more, but what will they do if he becomes a Host?
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

Chapter 1: The Transfer Student

Mikaze Lyncha stared in awe as she looked at her new school standing marvelously against the iridescent morning.

"The famous Ouran Academy!" she happily said under her breath. With that, she walked to her class, pride held in each step.

The girl had layered black hair that shone a brown highlight when hit by the light. The ends of her hair, excluding her spiked bangs, curled up slightly. Her hazel eyes were slightly covered by her bangs. She had tied her hair into a side ponytail right above her left ear descending down to her shoulder.

She wore a pale yellow dress with puffed up shoulders and lower half, white collar and cuffs, and a small ribbon on the neck. It was horrible and an embarrassment to wear.

'I can't imagine why other students could stand wearing this, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. It was the school uniform for the girl's in this grade level.'

Mikaze arrived to her classroom and immediately went to an empty seat next to the window- not a word to anyone, not even a wave of 'hello' or 'good morning.' She looked around, out of boredom, her chin rested upon her hand.

The door opened and came in _three boys_? One was slightly shorter and had short brown hair while the other two were twins with spiked orange hair. They all wore the male's uniform: lilac blazer with the Ouran insignia over a white shirt and black pants complemented with a black tie that had one purple stripe down the middle. A thousand times better than the girl's. _So lucky!_

The brown haired boy turned to look at Mikaze. He probably felt her stares as she observed them, but she turned her head quickly, hoping not to give the wrong impression. They started to come toward her direction. Random thoughts were swirling in Mikaze's head, as she tried convincing herself it has nothing to do with her.

The three suddenly sat in the seats next to her and then she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the brown haired boy extending his hand. She noticed his big brown eyes that matched his hair and the twin's caramel-colored eyes that seemed particularly cat-like.

"You must be new here, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and over there is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," she gestured to the twins next to her.

Mikaze smiled shaking Haruhi's hand.

"I'm Mikaze Lyncha. Nice to meet you."

Mikaze couldn't help, but sense a weird feeling from the student named Haruhi. There was something off about him. There was a feeling that kept gnawing at her. What she didn't know was that Haruhi's feelings were mutual. The two were caught in a puzzle trying to put the pieces together.

Unfortunately, their train of thought was cut short by the voices of the twins trying to get Haruhi's attention. The four got a chance to talk and got to know each other briefly before the school bell finally rang and class had started.

Not much happened during class and before they knew it, it was already over. Most of the students jumped out of their seats running out of the classroom once the bell sounded leaving a few students to hang around and chat.

Mikaze was one of the ones who stayed. There wasn't any event of real importance to make her hurry. Instead, she slowly put her books in her black leather book bag enjoying every moment of nothingness. Out of habit, she checked inside the bag, making sure everything was in there- even things she never took out.

"Huh?

She reexamined the items in the bag and raised eyebrow became plastered on her forehead.

In Music Room 3, the Host Club continued its activities as it did every school day. All the hosts were readily attending to the female guest and of course the guest were eating it up.

Mikaze peeked into the room, cautiously opening the door, and praying for another way of solving her problem without setting foot into that room. _'So many people! Do I have to go in? Couldn't I just wait until they've finished?_ She shook her head. She couldn't wait out in the hallway. Who knows how long this goes on for?

She took in a deep breath, pushing the worries to the back of her mind. She stepped in holding the book bag in one hand and a few notebooks in another. She started to feel a suffocating atmosphere. She hated places like this: crowded places with people she didn't know and didn't really want to talk to. She didn't dare make eye contact, but still tried to spot the person she was looking for.

In front of her appeared a boy with golden locks that accented his face and shining blue eyes. He wore the school's male uniform. The sight of him, especially his cool expression, radiated with undeniable confidence. He spoke with a tone that was sly and spoke as if he was of royalty, giving off an effective princely presence.

"I see we have a first time guest," He took a step closer, shortening the distance between them and he slowed his words, "I welcome you to the Host Club, my princess."

Mikaze backed away feeling uncomfortable, confused, and definitely freaked out.

"Okaaay...?"

"Mikaze?"

The familiar voice of Haruhi finally intervened. He excused himself from a group of girls and walked toward Mikaze.

"Are you okay?"

Mikaze nodded, a little embarrassed for not knowing how to respond to the blonde's words.

"Don't worry, Tamaki-sempai has always been like that. Just ignore him and you'll be fine."

Haruhi sighed, not even glancing over to Tamaki's direction. Shocked and pretty much over reacting to Haruhi's blunt words he toppled back, his face frozen in dismay.

"Should I be worried about that?"

Mikaze pointed behind Haruhi where the very depressed Tamaki was sulking in a dark corner.

"No, for him, that's normal too."

Haruhi gave another sigh after glancing at the depressed prince and then turned back to the girl.

"Oh yeah, why did you come to the Host Club? Are you a guest?"

Mikaze shook her head instantly making it clear that the idea never popped in her head.

"I think I accidentally switched bags with Kaoru."

"Oh, well they're over there."

Haruhi pointed to a table across the room and joined her to where they were. Hikaru and Kaoru were 'entertaining' a couple of girls. The two were acting close, really close, with suggestive incest (twincest?). Yet somehow the girls were head over heals in love with it. _'What's with them?'_

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

The twins looked still hugging each other. Curiosity overwhelmed them at the sight of Haruhi and Mikaze in front of them. Mikaze showed them the book bag.

"Um, my bag got switched with Kaoru's. Can I get mine back?"

The twins took the bag and set it down on the table behind them. Then the two looked at Mikaze waiting for their own bag and then at each other. Their mouths curled into a large grin. This can't be good.

"We will give you your bag.." Hikaru began, followed by Kaoru.

"…but only on one condition."

"What condition?"

"Win us in a game."

"A game?"

The twins each struck one hand into the air- still arm in arm- announcing the title proudly; their voices blended in unison.

"The Which One is Hikaru Game!"

Mikaze stared at them, utterly speechless. They didn't expect her to be able to tell identical twins apart when she just met them today, did they? Hikaru and Kaoru began to snicker at her.

"Do you give up, already?"

She pointed to the left twin, "You're Hikaru," and then to the right twin, "…and you're Kaoru."

"What's you're reasoning?" one of the twins said, his voice didn't indicate whether or not she was right.

"A gut feeling, I guess?"

Mikaze shrugged her arms. Hikaru and Kaoru were silent for a moment. Then they stuck out there tongues.

"WRONG!"

"Eh! I was sure.."

Mikaze then saw her book bag in front her. Holding it was a very annoyed Haruhi.

"If you're going to make her play that idiotic game the _first day_ she meets you, the least you could do is tell her when she wins."

"That's no fun."

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulder like it was none of their concern and becoming bored they left the conversation and went back to their guests.

Mikaze took her bag thanking the three. She doesn't know why she thanked those orange-haired devils, but oh well.

"Mikaze, you're free to stay, if you like."

"We could always squeeze in another guest."

The voice came from a black-haired boy with glasses who held up a clipboard and notebook ready to write something in. Even though he had a welcoming grin, his presence had a slight coldness and to some point a bit sinister feeling to it.

"Kyoya Otori…"

Mikaze unconsciously spoke aloud. The boy acted surprised and then smiled.

"So you know who I am?"

Mikaze suspected even if he seemed surprised, he expected it. She suddenly felt a tug on her dress. She turned, but no one was there. Then she noticed slightly downward there was a short blonde boy with big brown eyes. She could have mistaken him for an elementary school kid and she almost did, although he wore the same uniforms as the other high schoolers.

"Mika-chan, you can join Takashi, Usa-chan, and me. We have all sorts of cakes and other sweets!"

Mkaze looked at a dessert table. It was filled with so many cakes and tea. Seated at the table were a few girls, a tall dark haired boy who reminded her of a bodyguard, and a pink stuffed bunny. By elimination, Mikaze presumed Usa-chan was the rabbit and Takashi was the guy.

Mikaze suddenly looked at her watch.

"Look at the time. I really have to go, sorry."

She waved goodbye heading for the exit. The host soon went back to their places except for Tamaki who hasn't yet left that corner.

"My Lord, " Hikari and Kaoru called out, "How long do you plan on being like that?"

Tamaki began to trace something on the wall using his finger. He traced it over and over again. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned to see what it was.

"Ra-men."

They turned to Kyoya, who was on his laptop.

"I think the boss wants ramen!"

"We don't have any. If you really need some, you need to go buy it yourself."

"Aye! Aye!"

The twins saluted running to the door, but also grabbing Haruhi along with them.

"Why do I have to come?"

"You did cause this.."

"…the least you could do is come along."

"Fine."

The three walked together towards the main entrance until, out of nowhere, Haruhi stopped in front of them.

"An I.D."

"Who's is it?"

Haruhi picked up the card and read it out loud.

"Ark Lyno."

They looked at the picture.

"Isn't that Mikaze?"

They suddenly heard a door open and they instinctively hid peeking slightly from time to time. It was the girl's bathroom, but the person who came out looked male. They peered at the person closer. He or she_ was_ Mikaze except for short shaggy hair and not wearing the uniform dress. She wore a black fedora lined with red (life a mafia hat), a crimson red graphic tee under a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. As she exited the bathroom, Mikaze spun a little before strutting out.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were all at a lost at words. The I.D. was held loosely by now Kaoru's now limp arm. The gender for "Ark Lyno" was male.

_Is Mikaze actually Ark? Is she actually a he?_

_Author's Note:_ I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. I write very few stories like this (no gore, deaths, suffering, etc.), so I hope it was okay. I did my very best to keep my grammar and spelling mistakes to a minimum, but I am human. Please review! Be honest with your comments and reviews and if you think that I could have done or should do something to make it better feel free to say so. But don't be too messed up.. Do you think I should continue this?_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

It was the next day after the run-in with what may be Mikaze's _true_ identity. Haruhi shrugged it off. To her, it wasn't much of a big deal. Gender didn't really matter, and she _was_ a girl pretending to be a guy to be in the Host Club. (And her dad cross-dresses, as well). Hikaru and Kaoru weren't going to take it as lightly.

They were all sitting, waiting for class to start. Haruhi was trying to ignore the twins, silently reading a book. The two sat behind her making up theories as to what they saw.

That day they followed Mikaze- dragging Haruhi along. Mikaze walked in the street, relaxed, as if she had nowhere to be, but they suddenly lost sight of her ending up near Haruhi's district.

There was a bit of silence between Hikari and Kaoru.

"So.."

"Mikaze.."

"…is possibly a guy.."

"..and a commoner?"

"But how would it explain him going to this school and posing as a girl?"

They put on their thinking faces for a moment. Then, Hikari started the exchange of theories saying it proudly- although in a hushed voice- as if he solved a crime.

"Obviously, Mikaze has split personalities; one is a rich girl and the other is a male commoner!"

"Or he has to keep his gender and identity a secret to get approval as heir to the family fortune, so until then he is forced to live off an allowance!"

"Or he is actually an escort and his woman pays for his schooling, but in a fit of jealousy, she makes him like a girl so he can't be stolen."

"Maybe he's just a pervert…"

The twins stared at each other. Then, turned to Haruhi.

"What do you think, Haruhi?" they spoke in unison.

Haruhi turned to reply, but as if on cue the door opened and in came Mikaze. She was a bit down, sitting in the desk in front of Haruhi with her head flat on the table. Haruhi reached her hand to tap Mikaze's shoulder and see what was wrong.

"Mik..aah!" Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed her placing a hand over Haruhi's mouth. She could only mumble. Not one word from her mouth could be understood.

Mikaze lifted her head and turned to the three, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you guys doing?"

The twins smiled nervously still holding onto Haruhi. A sweat drop appeared on the sides of their forehead.

"Haruhi was worried and wanted to know if you were feeling okay…"

"But we thought that it was best to let you sleep."

"Sure…"

Mikaze looked at the scene in front of her, a bit confused, but too tired to care. She turned back around, shaking her head to wake herself up. The class went on and Hikaru and Kaoru made it a duty to keep Haruhi from interacting with Mikaze in any way. By any way, they meant it. Haruhi couldn't even hand Mikaze a pencil she dropped without the two making a scene.

At class break, Hikaru and Kaoru rushed to the Host Club to inform the other members. The instant they arrived, the twins told the Hosts about what they saw, even their theories of who Mikaze might be. The others became shocked and were all in a panic- excluding Kyoya who stayed composed as always. Tamaki was above all the most furious and most concerned.

"This is an outrage! How dare he defile the sanctity of Ouran's females?"

"That's why we made sure Haruhi was away from him until we were sure who he is and what his intentions are."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with his fingers, the glass reflecting the light.

"Might I ask, where is Haruhi?"

Hikari and Kaoru gestured to the space between them, but when they looked there was no one there. They looked around. No Haruhi!

"You left her!" Tamaki shrieked.

The possibility of Haruhi in danger finally clicked in his head. Now it's serious.

"Hikari, Kaoru, Mori," he pointed at the three, "Us four will split up and search the school. I want Haruhi secured and that 'Mikaze' person or whoever he is captured."

Mori dashed off without another word. The twins ran out replying a "Yes, Milord," before exiting.

Tamaki then pointed to Kyoya, "Get me everything you can find about Mikaze Lyncha, also look into the name on her I.D., Ark Lyon."

Hunny popped in, "How about me? What can I do?"

"….."

" You want me to just go eat cake again, right?"

Tamaki dashed off leaving a depressed Hunny with only Usa-chan and his cake.

"It's just us again, Usa-chan."

Tamaki ran around panicked, desperately searching for Haruhi. The four all suddenly remembered it was lunchtime. Haruhi always bring a bento, so she should be in class.

They were right. Haruhi was in class enjoying her bento lunch until the four hosts came running to her 'rescue.' Tamaki, overjoyed, hugged Haruhi tightly spinning her around.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was soo worried!"

"Tamaki-sempai, what's going on? And put me down!"

Haruhi dusted her clothes since the spin spilled grains of rice from her lunch. Tamaki suddenly put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders, his eyes filled with worry.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about, sempai?"

Hikari, Kaoru, and Mori appeared behind him.

"Lyncha-san."

"Huh, Mikaze? I asked her if she wanted to have lunch with me, but she refused saying she needed to go to the library for something."

"The library!"

"We're on it, Milord!"

The twins and Mori headed for the door, but stopped at the sound of Haruhi's voice.

"I already asked her about yesterday."

"…"

"And what?"

"She told me that even though she can't tell us everything just yet, there shouldn't be anything we need to worry about."

"Even though, we still need to get a few things straightened out."

They headed for the exit pulling Haruhi with them, not even letting her finish her meal.

They ended up in Music Room 3, discussing their next plan of action. Haruhi didn't care much and felt sorry that Mikaze is dragged into this, but it was kind of pointless to try and stop them now.

Mori walked in (no one really noticed that he separated from the group to begin with) and behind him was Mikaze.

"Why? Did something happen?" Mikaze asked, her turquoise-colored eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Please take a seat. We just want to ask you a few questions."

Kyoya gestured to the chair located in the center of the room. In front of the chair was a cleared table. Mikaze sat down taking a calming breath. The lights turned off and a single bright light shone on her face. When they lowered it, she blinked her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

The atmosphere felt tense. It was like an interrogation scene right out of a crime drama as her as the suspect and the interrogators: The Host Club.

Tamaki appeared on the other side of the table, posed as if he was deep in thought. Out of nowhere, he slammed the table with his bare fist, making Mikaze jump slightly.

"The jig is up! It'd be better for all of us if you just give up and confess now."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mikaze looked away. Tamaki disappeared into the darkness and the Hitachiin twins stepped out, side by side from one another.

"It seems we have a wolf…"

"A wolf in sheep's clothing…"

"There's no use in hiding it…"

"The truth will be revealed eventually…"

Hikari and Kaoru leaned toward Mikaze. Their reflection in her eyes, staring directly at her. She couldn't look away, not this time. They spoke in unison, their voices blending together.

"Save us the trouble and confess your sins!"

Mikaze rose up from her seat and pointed at them.

"Objection!"

The Hosts were silent. Mikaze was actually just playing along, but she got the interrogation mixed up with a court trial. She started to smile rubbing her head as she went back to her seat.

"Oops…"

Hikari and Kaoru became more intrigued, but unfortunately their turn was done. Kyoya was now in front of her. The shine from his glasses masked his eyes. You could tell from his voice that he wasn't playing any character, but as himself, which was even more intimidating.

"This is not a game. But we_ did_ happen take a peek at your background…"

Mikazes's eyes widened. She was speechless, scared of what they might have found. Her heart raced and her palms became sweaty. She wanted to stop him somehow, but Kyoya continued.

"…You have none. As of now, all we could find were the ones provided to the school and those seem questionable to say the least."

Hunny popped out, in front of Kyoya with a delicious-looking slice of cake.

"We can settle this with some cake!" Hunny said cheerfully, but then began to look at the cake.

"Oh wait, this is the last slice of the Cookies n' Crème. I guess we can share, but…"

Mori stepped in pushing Hunny and his cake out of sight. Mikaze was slightly entertained at him, although she held in her smile knowing she still had Kyoya to deal with.

"So what do you have to say?"

"…."

"It's fine whether you tell us or not. We can easily use our own resources to find out our selves."

Mikaze was completely cornered, reduced to only a few options. She took in a slow audible breath.

"The truth is…I'm not supposed to reveal my real identity just yet," Mikaze admitted vaguely.

"Why not?"

"It involves my family and our business. If you dig any further if will cause big trouble, so please don't say a word!"

All the lights turned back on and the Hosts were all in front of Mikaze.

"So your family is aware of this little set up with you posing as a girl."

"Um…Yeah. It was my grandfather's suggestion to make absolutely sure to hide any possible connection I have to the company as long as he finds it necessary."

"What a weird family," Hikaru commented.

"Hey, I was right!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You know we can't keep quiet without something in return," Kyoya interrupted.

"What do you want?"

Kyoya looked over to Tamaki who sat smugly on the seat across from her.

"To repay your gratitude of keeping your secret added to the promise of not searching for your full identity, you will officially be part of the Host Club, as our errand boy. And maybe, if you're good enough, we might let you be a host as well."

_This is blackmail!_

"Errand…What the…" she looked at the Hosts. With a dreaded facepalm, she continued, "How long?"

Kyoya smiled, "For all the trouble you brought, I would assume repayment will take up to your graduation."

"Ggg..grr…Graduation?"

She tried to calm down.

"Fine, what should I do first?"

Mikaze's arms were crossed waiting for her orders. Tamaki became cheerful as with the atmosphere around him.

"Goodie, first off get the things on this list!"

Tamaki began to wave a piece of paper in the air, "You can, right Mikaze-san? Or should I say Ark-kun?"

Mikaze snatched the list from Tamaki's hand and headed for the exit."

"Sure. Whatever you want, but my real name is Mikaze."

Mikaze closed the door and leaned against it. Looking up to the ceiling, a devilish smile appeared.

_Author's Note: _I tried to make my stories a weekly thing, but there were some things that came up, (mostly laziness -_-) but I will try to keep up on my updates. I will do my best to make the wait for the next chapter as short as possible.


End file.
